smash_bros_lawl_4dfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabe Newell
Gabe Newell, also known on the Internet as Gaben, is the lead software developer and head of Valve, the creator of such games as Half-life, Left 4 dead, Team Fortress 2, and Portal. He is the center of a cult that was created on the steam fandom based on the yearly summer sale and the still not released game Half life 3. Entrance The Chosen One Gaben descends to the battlefield as a choir of angels sing. He lands with an explosion. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ban Hammer Gaben smashes the opponent with the Pyro's Ban Hammer. While it works with pretty good knockback, every 10% you take from the opponent, he/she will go into a stunned state. The more damage Gaben has, the longer this stunning bit lasts. 10% = 2-3 sec., 20% = 5-6 sec., 30% = 8-9 sec., you get the idea. It stops at 15 seconds and allows the Ban Hammer to bring in more of the hurt. Side B - Gravity Gun Gaben makes use of the iconic weapon from Half-Life 2. It works like other specials. Like R.O.B. laser blast, you need to wait awhile to get the full effect. You can only throw the opponent forward or up. any spam and you'll lose knockback dealt by it. You can combine this with the Ban Hammer to make KO-ing a breeze. Up B - Fly Me to the Gaben Gaben rides up on his...rocket platform...thing, and can only go forwards and upwards. This is made up by the large damage output from it. It stops after 5 seconds or upon pressing B. Down B - There is No 3 Gaben says, "Three great games," and glows one of three different colors. Each color gives Gaben a different effect. Red (40% chance) allows Gaben's standard attacks to do twice as much damage for 30 seconds. Orange (40% chance) heals 10-20% damage, simply. Gold (20% chance) quadruples the damage and knockback of ALL of Gaben's attacks for a whole minute. Final Smash - Backstab Gaben says that his favorite TF2 class is the Spy, then knocks out a light. The only thing that can be heard is a backstab and an instant KO-ing of a random character, ending with the Spy's laugh. Video game characters in a match will be more likely to be backstabbed, like R.Q. Michael's more likely to be backstabbed than Jon Taffer. Taunts and KO Sounds Up Taunt: "Gaben." *raises eyebrows. Side Taunt: "I'm Gabe Newell." Down Taunt: "This isn't working.." KO sound 1: "nooooo" KO Sound 2: "Ahhhhhhhh" Star KO sound: "This is what I get for working at Microsoft" Screen KO: "no" Victory Quotes and Lose Pose Victory Quote #1: *sits on a bed with steam prices and fire around him Victory Quote #2: *shows off his award and walks away Victory Quote #3 (mostly against Console Peasants): "You'll never get Half Life 3" Lose Pose: *sits on a chair depressed Music Battle Theme: ??? Victory Theme: ??? Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Socrates Era Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Video Game Related Category:Heros Category:Cults Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Male Category:Half Life Category:Valve Category:Video Movesets Category:Complete